My Psychopathic Saint
by hfward1221
Summary: Tate took an instant liking to Ashley McManus, he was awe struck by her beauty and craved to take her innocence away from her, but alas he was behind on the times and never saw the hundreds of news reports. The death tole rising every time you turned on the TV, what happens when Tate finds out that little Ashley Isn't as sweet as he thought? Well, that just made him want her more.
1. The McManus's

**Welcome Ladd's! This is a crossover fic for The Boondock Saints/American Horror Story. Now before you click that back button! Give it a chance, you might like it! Enjoy! This takes place after the events of the first movie, but they moved their sister to L.A before fleeing to Ireland. And with the American horror story part, this is before the Harmon's moved in. and its set in about 2011 because it follows the AHS timeline. **

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears._

A large grin spread across my face as the wind blew my dark brown tresses around me, my car stereo blasting one of my favorite songs a volume that surely pissed off the people around me. I cast a glace through my open window at the side mirror, checking on my brothers as they brought up the rear in their SUV. The trip from Boston to L.A was a fucking long one and I couldn't wait to get to this new house so I could get something real to eat and take a fucking nap. Finally after taking the last few turns down streets that were crowded with mansions and sports cars, I screeched to a halt in my new drive way, turning down the volume on my Nickleback CD so I could actually hear myself think. I stared up in awe at the large home that loomed before me, the stain glass windows looking almost like sinister eyes as it stared back at me, I loved it already, it had a certain charm too it, it just drew you in. I cut the engine to my 1967 Chevrolet Impala and pushed open the heavy metal door, my high heeled boots making a soft click against the pavement as I stepped out, slamming the door shut behind me. I looked over to my left as the large black SUV pulled into my driveway, my brothers Connor and Murphy quickly exiting it once Connor had shut it off, I quickly engulfed them in a large hug as we all stared up at my new house, or castle as I liked to see it.

"Hate 'ta say it lass, but your house is a piece of shite" Connor said, ruffling my hair.

I sent him a glare as I fixed my hair in the cars side mirror, giving him a swift punch in the arm for the comment about my house, "Shut tha' fuck up Conna' it just needs some work" I said, my accent coming out beautifully, my accent was one of the things I loved about myself, other than my chocolate brown eyes that I had gotten from my father. Both my brothers and I hailed from Ireland and that gave us an accent that would put most southerners to shame. I smiled as we made our way up onto the front porch, having to push open an old rot Iron Gate that had ivy growing up it to get there. I quickly casted a glance over my shoulder as the large white and orange moving truck pulled into the drive way next to Conner's SUV. I tapped the doorbell lightly, already annoyed by the echoing chime that sounded out, that definitely would be changed. A small brownish orange haired woman opened the door, she looked to be in her late forties and wore a grey pants suit that made her look older then she actually was.

"Hello there, I'm Marcy, the Realtor. You guys must be the McManus's" The woman said, smiling politely as she showed us into the foyer, the dark wood floors and paneled wood walls looked recently new, along with the light fixtures which if I was correct looked like Tiffany fixtures.

"Tha' be us lass" Murphy said, linking my arm through his as we walked, I loved my brothers very much but I was always closer with Murphy, I didn't know why but it had always been like that since childhood, we just understood each other more I guess.

"That's a wonderful accent, where are you guys from?" Marcy gushed, smiling warmly but it looked a little put on, like she had to do it a lot.

"Ireland" I said, pulling Murphy along into the kitchen which looked like I had stepped into a modern _Better Homes and Gardens _magazine, it was all stainless steel and beautiful granite countertops.

"The former owners restored everything, such a lovely couple-" She said, feigning sadness as she talked about the former owners of the home, "-now unfortunately by law I'm under disclosure to tell you what happened to them" She said, his features twisting into a grimace.

"Wha' happened ta them" I asked, running my hands across the black and grey granite counters.

"Murder-suicide, tragic really" She said, once again feigning sadness.

"Whata ya know, Ash, ya got your own haunted house" Connor boasted, laughing as he walked back into the foyer to explore more of the house.

I flicked him off, turning back to Marcy with a slight apologetic look, "Sorry about him, he's an arse"

"Ahh, fuck ya too, Ashley" Connor called out from somewhere in the house, I laughed softly at Marcy's look of disgust that she quickly tried to hide, she obviously wasn't used to vulgar language.

"Okay, so you signed most of the papers all ready but you just have to sign this here and the house is yours" Marcy said, handing me a small stack of papers and a pen as she took a glance around the room, almost as if she was expecting to see something.

I grinned like a psychopath, scribbling my name on the little black line, putting my initials on the line below my name before handing the papers back to Marcy with a giddy expression. She gladly took them in her arms before tossing me the key and scurried out with one more fake smile.

"She seems lovely" Murphy said, putting his arm around my shoulder, I smacked his chest halfheartedly for the comment, walking away from him and letting out a really girly squeal as I danced around the room. The house was mine! I owned a house!

"Calm tha fuck down lad, you're gonna wear a hole in tha floor" Connor said, stepping back into the room. A large smile stretched across my face as I tackled them both in a huge hug, pulling them both closer to me.

"When are ya bitches gonna join me here in L.A" I said, frowning softly as I held onto my twin brothers, it was starting to set in that I was going to have to leave my brothers, I seriously was going to miss them, I was going to miss messing around with each other and fighting, I was gonna miss going to church together every Sunday morning, hell I was even going to miss the killing, because at least we were together, but that's a story for another time.

"Naa, this is your thing, were heading back to tha homeland" Murphy said, wrapping his strong arms around me tighter.

"You guys are headin back ta' Ireland?" I asked, slightly jealous that they got to go back home, but I couldn't really say anything considering if I wasn't already in the process of buying this house they would have offered to take me with them.

"Ya', were gonna miss ya sis" Connor said, giving me one last squeeze before letting me go, telling us that he was going to go start the car before heading out the door with one last goodbye. I quickly wrapped my free arm around Murphy; we had never been away from each other for more than a week before, now we were going to be states away from each other. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, trying to fight back the oncoming tears as I sniffed softly, relishing in the smell of him, his cologne and this stupid rain forest soap that I had gotten him for Christmas.

"Don't cry" He said, holding on to me tighter, "We'll visit ya soon" He said, pulling away and wiping away the tears that had escaped with the pad of his thumbs, placing a small kiss on my forehead before hesitantly walking towards the door. I quickly tried to compose myself as I waved, waiting for the clicking sound of the door being shut before I let out a few more tears, I was definitely going to miss my brothers, as dysfunctional as we were.

"Get ya shite together, Ashley" I said, wiping furiously at my tears as I met the moving guys at the door, telling them where to put things as they unloaded my stuff from the back of the moving truck. I stared out at the empty space in my driveway, where Connor's SUV had been parked; trying to wish away the dull ache in my chest. This was going to be good for me, my first house. I plopped down on my faded black leather sofa once the movers had placed in in the small living room, my hand quickly splaying across my neck to grasp at the rosary necklace that hung beneath my form fitting light blue tank top, feeling the smooth wood of the cross pressing into my bare stomach, almost in reassurance.

My brothers were going into hiding, but I sure as fuck wasn't. I still had a job to do, and I was going to do it, whether it killed me or not.

**So there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it, so many unanswered questions I know. All will be revealed later on in the story. Until then, happy reading everyone, and have a great day! - Hannah **


	2. This is me, like it or not

**Top of the morning to ya! ^_^ LOL, hope everyone liked the last chapter, it was just a little insight on my new OC Ashley and her relationship with the brothers and her moving in, but what's gonna happen now that she lives in Murder House! And meets its ghostly inhabitants! AKA Tate!**

_ I walked forward slowly, the paneled walls giving me a sense of relief in knowing that I was in my own house, how did I get down stairs? All I remember is going to sleep and then this. My dark chocolate orbs squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the shape of what was in front of me. It was from what I could tell a person, the only noticeable feature in this lighting, or should I say no lighting, was their striking blonde locks, taking another glance into the darkness to get a better look, and they were gone. My neck snapped almost painfully to the side as I heard a popping noise behind me, followed by…. Was that a child's laugh? What the fuck is happening? I backed up against the paneled wall as someone ran past me, only getting a glimpse of curly black hair before they skirted around the corner._

_"I don't know who's here but ya messing with tha wrong fuckin' girl" I growled, searching the underneath of the hall coffee table for the gun that I had hidden there before I went to bed but coming up empty handed. A shiver traveled down my spine as the sound of a laugh echoed down the hall, not the child's laugh this time, this one was deeper, manlier, _sexier_ if I was going to go completely crazy with it. _

_I gasped as someone wrapped their hand around my throat, slamming me against the wall, my head making a dull thud against the wood paneled wall. The person holding me seemed to materialize out of the darkness as they stepped closer to me, I could make out a shape of what looked like man in a rubber suit? Seriously, you robbed my house in a rubber suit? I stared into the beady black eyes of the man holding me, still gasping for breath as I refused to shed a tear, I had been preparing for this moment for a long time, and I wasn't afraid to die. _

I sat up out of bed with a gasp, my back bending in an uncomfortable almost bridge position, the Italian words slipping from my pale lips in a monotone voice that I barley recognized as my own, it was like I wasn't in control of my own body.

"Sono in attesa per voi"

The words continued to spill from my lips in a frightened whisper, I was sure that sweat was dripping off me in puddles onto the soft black sheets beneath me.

"Ti guarda"

With one last gasp my body hit the mattress as the last of the words tumbled from my mouth.

"Si muore"

And then everything went black, the image of blonde locks and a rubber suit still burning beneath my eyelids.

* * *

I groggily pealed open my chocolate hues as the blaring sun caressed my eyelids, my vision still slightly blurred with the fog of sleep as I stared up at my stale white ceiling. I pushed the sheets back and sat up, my bare feet touching the cold wooden floors with a small shiver. I yawned softly, tugging at the knot in the back of my hair. _"That's going to be fun to get out" _ I thought, padding across the floor to one of my cardboard boxes marked **Bathroom**, to find a hairbrush. I sifted through it till I found one, the handle was slightly cracked and some of the bristles were missing but it would do. I yanked it through my hair with a slight wince, continuing till my hazel tresses were void of tangles. I tossed the hairbrush back into the box and stripped off my tank top as I walked over to my closet. I had put away a few things last night, and I was thankfully for that because I was feeling especially lazy today. I pulled out a light pink corset top and a pair of white skinny jeans that hugged my curves deliciously.

I quickly changed and skipped my way down the stairs, my mood was exceptionally better then yesterday, yes I still missed my brothers but I was proud to have finally done something on my own. It had always been the twins and I; I had never done something that was just Ashley. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread off the top of the fridge, bread being the only food - besides a couple cans of chicken noodle soup - that had made the trip. I grabbed a box cutter off the counter and ripped open one of the boxes that said **Kitchen Appliances**. Thankful that I had put the toaster on top, grabbing the small appliance, I walked over to the counter and plugged it in, popping two pieces of bread into it and pressing down on the button. A smile pulled at my lips as I looked over my kitchen, it was more cardboard boxes then it was room but none the less it was mine. I went to pull my toast out of the toaster when I heard something fall and shatter in the living room, I instantly snapped into survival mode, my chocolate hues almost turning a shade darker as I stared daggers at the hallway entrance. Moving silently I made my way over to the only unmarked box in the entire house, lifting the flaps and grabbing the black 9 millimeter - that had a cobra coiled and ready to strike engraved on the handle- off the top of the pile of guns and ammo. With steps as silent as death I crept down the hall, gun held in front of me and my pointer finger itching to pull the trigger, I stepped through the doorway of the living room and was met with the sight of a woman in what looked like to be her late forties, she was sifting through my boxes and I watched as she put a one of my diamond necklaces in her pocket.

"I suggest ya put that back and get ta fuck out of ma' house" I snarled, alerting her to my presence as she jumped slightly and spun around with wide and surprised eyes.

"Oh dear, you scared me" She said, pressing a hand against her chest.

"I'm not ya dear, now put ma' necklace back and get tha hell out or I will shoot ya old arse" I snapped, accessing the danger of the situation.

One old lady, no weapons that I can see = easy kill.

The fake smile melted off her plastic looking face as she regarded me with a glare, one that couldn't even hold a candle to the one murphy would give me if I forgot to wake him up on Sundays.

She pulled the necklace from her pocket and tossed on my black leather couch, walking towards with the stealth of a bull in a china closet. I raised my gun slightly, a silent warning that I would kill her arse if she came any closer.

"Oh, he's going to enjoy you" She said, a merciless smile spreading across her lips and I felt that I was seeing part of her that no one else had. She strutted past me and slammed the door on her way out. My teeth gritted as I loosened the grip I had on my gun, my dark hues staring swords at the front door as I waited for her to come back through it so I could blow her head off. How dare she come into my home and steal from me, then spout some bullshit about someone enjoying me, if that was some kind of threat the old bitch had another thing coming.

I smiled when the doorbell rang, a smile that would strike fear into even the strongest of men, I hid the gun behind my back as I pulled open the heavy wooden front door, fully prepared to put a hole in the old hags face, imagine my surprise when a familiar looking blonde smiled up at me.

"Hey, I'm Tate. I live next door"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it was short, I'm battling raging writers block, but there is a lot of drama to come! So stay tuned. For anyone who wants to know, Ashley is 18, so the age thing is only a year difference.**

**Translations **

**Sono in attesa per voi - They are waiting for you**

**Ti guarda -** **Watching you**

**Si muore -** **You will die**


	3. Always Bad Timing

**So sorry if Tate is OOC, I tried my best, but it's a little difficult writing him when he never knew Violet. This chapter is dedicated to ****MelanyWinchester ****she is an absolutely amazing writer and for some reason she likes my story, so go check her out! **

It had been two days since I had met _Tate_, and I still couldn't get him out of my head. Something about his deep brown hues and the way his blonde tresses sort of flop to the side carelessly, like he never brushes it and has constant bed head, or sex hair, a deep part of me whispered, I shoved that thought aside. _"Seriously Ashley!? Your fawning over your neighbor, get it together!" _I thought, although the words did nothing, because I was once again lost in my thoughts of the day I met the sexy floppy haired blonde with the big brown eyes that made my knees weak.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, I'm Tate. I live next door" The blonde said, brushing some of his hair away from his eyes. _

_"Oh, aye" I said, trying to hide the gun behind my back, "I'm Ashley" I was trying to figure out why something about him was familiar to me, like I had met him or seen him somewhere, but I couldn't figure it out. His deep brown eyes seemed to almost give me a once over and I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine. "I'm sorry if tha' is rude but hav' we met before?" I asked, my chocolate hues folded in a squint. _

_"No, we haven't" He said, flashing a boyish grin that I immediately thought was adorable. "If we had I would have definitely remember someone as beautiful as you and especially if she had a voice to match" He added, his lips pulling into a smirk, one that gave him this sexy predatory look about him. He didn't know how wrong he was, it was his voice that sounded like pure adulterated sin. _

_ "Uh, thank ya" I said, heat rushing across my face, I was normally really confident when it came to boys but in seconds he had turned me to mush and I didn't even know him. "Get yourself together woman!" I thought to myself, hoping the falter in my smile hadn't been noticeable. _

_"Um do ya' need somethin, or?" I asked, really wanting to continue talking to him but I had an illegal firearm behind my back and this is L.A. I could probably get arrested for this shit and I did not want to face the wrath of my brothers if I did. _

_"Oh, I just wanted to apologize about my mom" He said, his mouth curling into a frown slightly as the word mom left his deliciously looking sinful lips._

_"Your mum?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact I was undressing him with my eyes._

_"Yeah, blonde hair, plastic looking face" He said, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, which sucked because that's exactly where my eyes went. "Shite" I muttered, trying not to let my eyes stay 'there' too long, he would definitely notice. "Tha' one that I caught stealin me necklace?" I said, a frown tugging at my lips. _

_"Yeah, don't worry about her, she's a cocksucker, literally. She used to suck the cock of the guy who used to live here" He said, gesturing with his arms, that grin on his lips coming back full force. I couldn't help the laugh that tumbled from my mouth, I quickly covered my mouth. _

_"Sorra' that's not funny" I said, biting my lip to keep from smiling. _

_"Nah, it was a little funny" He said, winking. _

_This move was getting better and better by the second. _

_Present Day_

I hummed softly to myself, quickly being brought out of my thoughts by the clank of my cup falling over, spilling coffee all over my white corset top. "Son of a' bitch" I exclaimed, standing up and yanking the towel off the counter top to wipe down my shirt. I grabbed the cup and set it in the sink, wiping at the coffee that was on the table and my chair with the dirty towel. I stripped off my shirt and threw it into the laundry room, clad only in my black skinny jeans and a red push up bra as I made my way up the stairs and into my room. Grabbing a red off the shoulder shirt from my closet and throwing it on, I appraised it in the mirror and deemed it good enough for going out. I carefully trudged back down the stairs, already seeing how this day was going to go as I slipped slightly on the last step and had to grab the rail to keep from landing on my ass. "Aye' so heels plus old stairs equals no go" I muttered under my breath, making my way into the kitchen to fix me a new cup of coffee since I somehow spilt the last cup all over me. I was once again caught berating myself mentally for wanting to fuck my neighbor's brains out when the loud creak of the basement door infiltrated my thoughts and put a halt on them like a new set of brakes. All thoughts of the sexy boy halted immediately, months of training with my brothers prepared me for every situation, I eased my heels off my feet and grabbed under the hall table for the gun that I had hid in a fake compartment in the bottom. When the cool steal touched my palm I immediately felt a little better, I could take care of myself hand to hand but I always preferred guns. I slowly padded across the floors, keeping to the sides of the walls to prevent from stepping on any creaky boards; lord knows this house was fucking full of them. I carefully regarded the open basement door as I came around the corner, my head running wild with every scenario that could play out. I made my way down the stairs one at a time, trying to be as quiet as possible, I looked from left to right as I came to the landing at the bottom of the staircase, it was creepy as shit down here. I pulled the string on the light bulb but it only flickered before going out completely, "Piece a' shite" I muttered, cursing myself afterwards for not being quiet, I raised my gun up in front of me before slowly making my way around the basement, starting with the room on the left and then coming to the room on the right. I stopped when something started to move in the shadows, it was small, almost childlike. When a small red ball rolled out of the shadows and into the small amount of light that beamed through the dingy window I was officially starting to get pissed off, what was it with people breaking into my house lately? First the old hag now some kid.

"Look, I don't know ye', but you need ta get out me house and go find ya mum or something, before I call the police" It was a complete and totally lie, a bluff is what poker players called it, I wasn't going to call the police. Hell, I couldn't, the whole state of Boston was on the lookout for me, and I couldn't have someone recognizing me. The shadow moved and then disappeared, I figured the kid got the hint and left through a back door that I didn't know about, but part of me, the part that usually kept me from getting killed, couldn't help but whisper that something weird was happening, I just shoved it back, figuring it was paranoia from being on my own for the first time. I stuffed the gun into the back of my jeans – after I put the safety on of course – and started to walk up the old creaky steps, I seriously needed to look into getting the stairs replaced in this house.

* * *

Tate's POV

I slowly sank back into the shadows as she made her way back up the stairs, watching her ass the entire time, her jeans were so tight they should have been illegal, they hugged every part of her so deliciously I couldn't help but wet my suddenly parched lips. God she was beautiful, her long curly chestnut hair and striking brown eyes that held so much comparison to my own I couldn't help but get lost in them. I recognized the cold look in her eye when she opened the door, the same look I had seen in my own eyes every time I looked in the mirror, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She didn't look the part of a killer, hell all I had to do was complement her and she was a blushing mess. So yes, I decided, she wasn't a killer, I must have just seen something different than what was really there.

"Why were you flirting with her?" I recognized the soft voice immediately, turning my head to the side to gaze at the small blonde who was clutching at a piece of white fabric in her hands. I just turned back to the stairs, almost wishing she would come back down them.

"Because, I need to gain her trust if I'm going to give you what you want" I said, a merciless smile pulling at my lips, but it was a little more forced then normally.

"A baby?" Nora asked, a heart breaking smile on her face.

I cleared my throat softly, "Yeah, that" I said, before slinking off to go put the rest of my plan into action, but a very hushed part of me questioned what I was doing, but I pushed it down harshly. I had been doing this for years, all in the sake of getting Nora her baby, so what's changed?

* * *

Ashley's POV

I shut the basement door and started towards the kitchen for the second time to only be interrupted by the sound of that obnoxious doorbell again. I stomped my way towards the door, pissed beyond belief and seriously getting sick of this neighborhood.

"I swear if its tha' kid from tha basement" I muttered, grasping the door handle and swinging it open so hard I think I tore it away from the frame a little.

"Now how come every time you answer the door you look murderous?" He asked, tugging at the bottom of his ghastly green sweater.

My breath caught in my throat, he seemed to always have bad timing when it came to me.

"Tate"

**Not completely happy with it but hope you liked it. **


	4. Kiss my ass, or maybe my lips?

**Evening my lovelies, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, hope most of you have stuck with me till here ;) **

_The Devil is real, and he's not a little red man with horns and a tail._

_He can be beautiful. _

_Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite._

* * *

_Previously_

_"Now how come every time you answer the door you look murderous?" He asked, tugging at the bottom of his ghastly green sweater. _

_My breath caught in my throat, he seemed to always have bad timing when it came to me. _

_"Tate"_

* * *

Present

"The one and only, baby" He said, grinning wide.

"Ya' such a conceited little shite" I muttered, biting my lip to keep from grinning. He just shrugged, walking past me and into the house, like he just owned the place. "Sure ya can come in" I said, shaking my head as I closed the door and walked into the living room. Watching as he sprawled out on my leather sofa, kicking his feet up on the end of the couch. I scoffed slightly, sitting down on the arm chair across from him.

"I feel like ya' in therapy" I said, cracking a grin.

"How about you diagnose me then" He said, that sarcastic smirk never leaving his face.

"Ya' crazy" I said, stretching out against the chair, hissing slightly as the cool metal of my gun dug into my back, reminding me that I still had it tucked into my jeans.

"You okay?" Tate asked, sitting up slightly.

"Aye, cold chill" I lied, letting out a slow breath of relief as he seemed to buy it and resumed his earlier position on the couch. "I'll be right back" I said, standing and quickly making my way up the stairs to go put the gun away even though it went under the hall table I couldn't risk Tate seeing it. I cursed the creaky boards on the stairs, unbeknownst to me letting Tate count my every step.

* * *

Tate's POV

I waited till I heard her hit the twenty second step before I stood, walking around the barrier of the small living room, there was a black shelf off to the side of the TV that was lined with unmarked DVD cases, I had seen the movers put it in and watched as she filled it completely, all admit, it struck my curiosity. I plucked one off the shelf and with one last glance towards the stairs, noting that Ashley had yet to return, I crouched before the small silver DVD player. Chad and Patrick had one of them, and I had seen them use it often, mostly to watch porn. Which trust me, is a sight that I wish I could burn from my retinas.

I clicked the on button on the TV and switched it over to video 1, watching as the screen flickered slightly before coming to life, the beginning of the DVD starting.

_"It seems the Saints have struck again, the familiar markings of the gruesome killers telling a story that even the best of the Boston PD couldn't understand. With their latest victim, mob boss Antonio Boulez, it leaves us all wondering, where will the Saints strike next, is someone going to stop them, and do we really want them to? I'm Sandra Miller and you're watching LBC News, back to you John" _The small redheaded one spoke clearly into the microphone, the familiar sight of police tape wrapped around a rundown apartment building behind her. The DVD was obviously a news cast, of some murderers that called themselves the Saints?

"What the hell?" I muttered, watching as the screen went blank, obviously reaching the end of the DVD.

"Wha' are ya' doing?" Ashley's voice rang out, making me curse myself for not hearing her sneak up on me, I mean seriously this house squeaks louder than a dying rat and I didn't hear her. "Nothing" I said, standing and kicking the empty DVD case underneath the coffee table while she wasn't looking. "I just wanted to see what was on TV" I said, flashing her a 1000 megawatt smile.

"It's gettin late, ya should go" She said coolly, my brows furrowing slightly as I watched her fold her arms across her chest, in an almost defensive stance.

_"What is it about you Ashley McManus?" _I thought, cocking my head to the side as she kept her eyes on me, refusing to look away. She either loved the color or my eyes or she didn't trust me. I'd go with option B.

"Well, I'll see you later then" I said, a smirk tugging at my slightly cracked lips as I walked over towards the door, making sure to brush against her as I went, a satisfied smile spreading across my face as I heard her sharp intake of breath that she tried to hide behind a cough.

"Oh and Ashley?" I said, turning towards her, the cold metal of the front door knob grasped in my hand.

"Aye?"

I took two long strides towards her, noting her small step back in my head for further deduction later. I took her face in my hands, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin beneath my hands. I ducked my head towards her, pressing my lips against hers in a searing kiss that honestly shocked even me, the fireworks I had always heard about in cheap romance movies felt like nothing compared to this. Her soft lips against mine, the warmth radiating off her petite frame enough to drive me crazy. I reluctantly pulled away from her, licking my lips as her slightly minty breath fanned against my face, her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked mildly swollen.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Ashley"

**I know its short, but it's important to the story, sorry if Tate is OOC once more, it's very hard to write him, anyway now Tate knows of the Saints but will he ever put two and two together about Ashley? If so what will he think? I guess you will have to wait and see ;) This chapter is dedicated to the one person who has given me the confidence to write this story and that is MelanyWinchester as I said before, she's an awesome writer, so go look her up. **


	5. Dreams, Drugs, and Google?

**Hello! My dear friends how are we today? Good I hope! If you are still with me I commend you, this writing thing is hard shit. The only good thing about being a sucky writer is that I know people won't try to steal my stories, and that makes me smile for a completely morbid reason. Anyway….Onto the story.**

* * *

_The world is a filthy place. It's a filthy goddamn horror show._

* * *

_Previously _

_I took two long strides towards her, noting her small step back in my head for further deduction later. I took her face in my hands, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin beneath my hands. I ducked my head towards her, pressing my lips against hers in a searing kiss that honestly shocked even me, the fireworks I had always heard about in cheap romance movies felt like nothing compared to this. Her soft lips against mine, the warmth radiating off her petite frame enough to drive me crazy. I reluctantly pulled away from her, licking my lips as her slightly minty breath fanned against my face, her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked mildly swollen. _

_"Welcome to the neighborhood, Ashley"_

* * *

Present – Ashley's POV

_"Dear legs, don't give up on me now"_ I thought, leaning my hand against the wall beside me, my breath still coming at a pace that would surely have me on my ass in a few minutes. I was very much blown away, I was not expecting him to kiss me, but damn was he a good kisser. _"Shut up!"_ I hissed mentally, you don't even know this boy, are you going to forget all your brothers training just because the next door neighbor gets your panties wet! I groaned softly, banging my head against the wall, it was sure to give me a head ache later but for right now it distracted me from my thoughts of the sexy blonde guy next door, with the perfect blonde hair and those lips – "Aye! Kill ma' now" I exclaimed, making my way towards the stairs, slowly pulling myself up them by the railing. "Traitors" I muttered down at my legs, finally making it to the last step at the top with a slight breath of relief. I stared down the long hallway to the left, promising myself that tomorrow I would explore the third floor of this house, because I was feeling very worn out right now and just wanted to go pass out before my stupid weak legs designated where I would hit the ground at before I could. I let out an aggravated groan when I realized that I had left my heels downstairs but I was definitely not going back down the two sets of stairs to get them, I would get them tomorrow. Shuffling towards my room, I kicked the door open with my foot, bracing my hands on the door way. I kicked it shut behind me and make the small steps towards my bed before falling onto it, a loud _oomf _falling from my lips as I made impact with the soft feather bed mattress. I sighed as the black silk sheets cooled my still heated skin, I fell asleep right there, clothes on, make-up on, and on top the covers. I dreamt that night, a dream that unbeknownst to me,

Was the second time I had dreamt of it.

* * *

The Next Day

My chocolate hues slowly fluttered open to my iPod blaring _Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People – The Butch Clancy Remix_ at a volume that made my ears want to bleed, I didn't remember turning my iPod on before I went to bed, hell even if I did it definitely wouldn't be that loud, I wasn't deaf! "Well, ya' might be now" I mumbled to myself once I had snatched the small device off the iPod deck and turned the music off. I tossed it on my desk before slowly walking over towards my closet, rubbing at my sore back the best I could with my hand. Sleeping in an uncomfortable position even on a feather bed will fuck you up. I grabbed a white short sleeve shirt with skulls on the front, the back cut open and laced up with black ribbon. I decided to wear the same jeans that I had worn yesterday and to my utter joy worn to bed as well, note the sarcasm. I tossed my shirt on my shoulder and walked over to my small oak dresser that was stained a deep cherry brown, it was beautiful color and had been a house warming gift from Murphy when I had told him that I was buying a house for myself. I sifted through the top drawer and grabbed a cheetah print bra and panty set, shutting the drawer and making my way towards the adjoining bathroom, which was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. A porcelain claw foot tub took up most of the room, but it was strategically placed to make the room look spacious. A small white porcelain sink that matched the tub set off to the left, a mirror bolted to the wall above it with a gorgeous string of lights strung above the sink, obviously a touch from the gay owners before me. I shivered slightly at the thought of them getting it on in my tub, I had nothing against gays, hell I had a friend at one point that was gay, but the thought of them in my bathtub made me slightly queasy. I sighed softly, walking over to the tub and leaning over to turn the water on, selecting the right temperature before heading over to the small shelf that I had put in above the toilet. I grabbed a small black towel and some strawberry scented bubble bath. I caught my reflection in the mirror on the way over to the tub and stopped, walking over towards the mirror, poking at the worry lines that were forming on my face, I seriously had the worst job when it came to a woman's health, worrying was a normal occurrence. I grasped the end of my rosary necklace and pulled it from beneath my shirt, setting it on the sink, my fingers grazing over the smooth wooden cross. I hardly ever took it off, usually only to bathe, because it meant more to me than just a necklace, it stood for what we did, we were cleansing the earth of its demons. The earth is filthy place, and we wanted to clean it up, that is until my brothers decided we were going to out ourselves to the people and then go into hiding, I wasn't done with my plan yet, I wasn't nearly done.

I walked back over to the tub that was still filling, pouring some of the bubble bath into the water before setting it back on the shelf. Breathing in a deep breath as the scent of sweet fruit filled the small bathroom, clearing my head for the first time since last night so I could think logically, I needed to handle this how my brothers would want me to handle it.

I had to learn everything I could about Tate.

* * *

I pulled open the bathroom door, the steam whisking away through the air and escaping through the now open door. I walked out and over to my dresser, grabbing a pair of socks from the top drawer and sat down on my bed to put my socks on before slipping my calf high black boots on my feet. Straightening up with a small smile, today was going to be good, I was going to go back to doing what I do best, putting my nose where it didn't belong. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that was my best skill, it had aided my brothers deeply when we were on missions but just saying it out right – even if it was only a thought – totally makes me sound like a bitch. I stood up and walked over to my desk, grabbing my iPod and stuffing it into my pocket. I walked over towards my door, swinging it open and stepping out, shutting it tight behind me. I walked forward, continuing on straight instead of turning down the staircase, I had promised myself last night that I would explore the rest of the house and I intended to do just that. I eased up the second staircase in the house, the dust that had accumulated over the period of time that I had been in this house was shocking, seriously I had just moved in like three days ago and it looked like it had been abandoned for years.

The third floor was fairly simple, two bedrooms and a bathroom, each room empty besides the one bedroom that was a pale blue and had a chalkboard in it that definitely did not belong to me, this was my first house and I didn't even have enough stuff to fill all three floors. Satisfied with my findings I turned to go back down the hall, slightly caught off guard by the scratching noise that echoed around the hall, halting in my steps I tried to appraise where the noise had come from, and when it sounded again I knew for sure, it was coming from above me, but how? The house was only three stories, I walked forward down the hall a little more, answering my own question as I spotted the small rope cord that lead to the attic, I reached up and hesitantly pulled it down. I hoped it was a squirrel or a rat because I don't think I could handle someone else breaking into my house without snapping and killing someone, which wasn't anything new to me. I eased down the small wooden ladder, thankful that it looked slightly new, it had obviously been replaced. I crawled up it slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the dark so I could spot the small cord for the light. I smiled when I finally spotted it, climbing up the last step and walking over towards the cord, I reached my hand up to turn the light on when I felt something wrap around my ankle, it felt like a small hand, almost childlike but the nails digging into my skin so hard that I felt blood dribble down my ankle was certainly not a child's. I let out a high pitched squeal, kicking my foot out and hearing the satisfying _crunch!_ as it connected with whatever was behind me. I spun around, yanking the cord on the light and looking around the room as it was illuminated with pale yellow light. Whatever that grabbed me, had vanished. I stomped around the room, checking every nook and cranny for whatever that had attacked me but I found nothing but dust and cobwebs.

"Ya' losing it Ashley!" I barked at myself, trying to steady my breathing as I walked towards the hole in the floor that led back downstairs when my boot caught a floorboard that was sticking up and I face planted on the hard wood. I groaned as I pulled myself up, noting that I hadn't broken my ankle and I only had a small gash on my wrist that I had gotten when I tried to brace my fall. I looked down at the broken floor board that now revealed a hole in the floor; I looked down in it, seeing a small zip lock bag and dirty piece of clothing. I grabbed the fabric, which revealed to be a men's cut jacket that looked like something someone would wear in the civil war, it was a jacket that a head man would wear, someone of importance. I traced my fingers over the yellow buttons that trailed the length of the jacket, even though it was for a guy it was really cute and I was officially calling _finders keepers._ I set it aside and pulled out the zip lock bag, which I instantly recognized, the contents in the bag: Cocaine. I laughed as I threw the bag back in the hole, I'm not sure whose drugs they were, probably a squatter who took shelter in the house. I grabbed the army jacket and stood up, folding it over my arms as I walked down the wooden ladder, folding it up and shutting it. I practically skipped my way down the three flights of stairs to the bottom floor, all memory of the accident in the attic with the hand completely forgotten. The jacket swung from my fingers as I walked through the kitchen and into the laundry room, I wasn't sure if it could be put in a washer so I just put the washer on delicate and threw it in. I put some laundry detergent in it and started it up, making my way back into the kitchen to fix me some coffee and make a grocery list of all the food I needed, and trust me, it was a long list. I tapped my pen against the counter top, making a last minute decision and scribbling something down on the bottom of my list, something that would save me a little time in trying to figure things out about Tate.

**Figure out Tate's last name, google him.**

* * *

**Phew! I think that was our longest chapter yet! Sorry it was so FILLER, but if you look close it has very small hints that will lead to bigger things. Like the chalk board upstairs ;) and his coat, now I'm not sure what happen to the jacket Tate wore but we are just gonna say he hid it in the attic with his drugs. What's he gonna say when he sees it? What's gonna happen when she googles him, will she find out about the high school massacre? Wait and see ;)**

**BTW: in my story, Tate remembers what he did to those high school students, and he knows it was the house and the drugs making him crazy, he's not that horrible ;) **

**PS: The song I listened to while writing this was 'What it's like' – Everlast**

**PPS: The dream she had was the same one from chapter 2**


	6. It's Just Not My Day

**A scene in this chapter was inspired by a scene that my friend ****MelanyWinchester ****wrote in her amazing story ****DarkRapture, ****so I hope she likes it. :D**

**I'm glad you guys are still with me and enjoying my story, it's gonna be drama central from here on out so buckle up. In light of my favorite show returning, The Walking Dead, I will try to make my updates every Sunday. Sometimes I might be a little late because I deal with writers block often but I hope you will stay with me when it happens. I love you guys, you inspire me to update quicker. So happy reading my lovelies. **

**PS: Ashley still has the rosary necklace, she wears it under her shirt, I just didn't write her putting it back on and taking it off every time she changed clothes.**

* * *

_There is something about all that blood; I drown in it. You know the Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. Now, there is something smart about that, very smart. I like that._

* * *

_Previously _

_I grabbed the army jacket and stood up, folding it over my arms as I walked down the wooden ladder, folding it up and shutting it. I practically skipped my way down the three flights of stairs to the bottom floor, all memory of the accident in the attic with the hand completely forgotten. The jacket swung from my fingers as I walked through the kitchen and into the laundry room, I wasn't sure if it could be put in a washer so I just put the washer on delicate and threw it in. I put some laundry detergent in it and started it up, making my way back into the kitchen to fix me some coffee and make a grocery list of all the food I needed, and trust me, it was a long list. I tapped my pen against the counter top, making a last minute decision and scribbling something down on the bottom of my list, something that would save me a little time in trying to figure things out about Tate. _

**_Figure out Tate's last name, google him._**

* * *

Present

I struggled slightly with the bags in my hands, the heavy plastic handles digging into my skin. I'll carry seventeen grocery bags or die trying, fuck two trips to the car. It was like six hundred degrees outside and it was almost October! To make matters worse, I'm wearing black jeans, I was pretty much melting away to nothing! Thank fuck for air conditioning. I heaved all the bags up onto my counter top and rubbed at my red marked sore wrists. I grabbed the milk from the bag and put it away, continuing this course till everything was put away and I could toss all the plastic bags into the trash. I smiled as appraised my work, I only had to fill a few more rooms with furniture and I was officially moved in and living. With a little more pep in my step, I walked over towards the laundry room to switch that coat from the washer to the dryer, thankful that it hadn't fallen apart in the wash. I ran my hands across the buttons and seams, making sure that they were all still there, they were. I tossed it in the dryer and walked back into the kitchen to start on some lunch, grabbing some chicken from the freezer, along with some lemon juice, basil, and some butter. I laid it all out on the counter, bending down to grab a pan from the compartment under the stove.

"Nice view" I heard a male voice call out, followed by a whistle. It startled me so much I smacked my head on the stove with an echoing _Bang!_

"Shite!" I exclaimed, bringing a hand to feel at the bump forming on my head as I leaned up to stare hatred at whoever had scared the life out of me, of course it was Tate. "Jesus Tate, ya' scared tha fuck out a me" I said, rubbing at the goose I was now sporting.

"Sorry" He said, trying to sound sincere but his grin gave him away. He hopped on the counter, swinging his converse clad feet like a ten year old, "What's for dinner?"

"I'm havin lemon chicken, ye' are leavin" I said, picking up the pan that I had dropped on the floor when Tate decided to give me a heart attack at eighteen. "How did ya even get in here?" I asked, grabbing a paper towel to wipe off the pan.

"I have my ways" He said winking, laughing until he saw the serious look on my face, "You left the door open" He said, nodding his head towards the door by the sink.

"I didn't even hear it open" I muttered to myself, putting the skillet on the stove and turning it on high. I slightly wondered if I was losing my touch, I mean I was always careful to hear things that could lead to trouble, like a window opening, or a door. Was I losing my edge? Letting my guard down because I felt a sense of normalcy here? Dear god I hoped not, my brothers would kill me if I died.

"I'll take this" Tate said, hopping down off the counter and plucking my IPod from the back pocket of my jeans.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to wrestle it out of his hands, I of course could have grabbed it and had him on his back in minutes but I was holding back, I was weary of Tate but if I was wrong then I could end up hurting an innocent guy, and that was something we never did: hurt an innocent.

"Nope, it's mine now" Tate said, a smirk tugging at his lips as he held my hands away from him, subconsciously pushing my body closer to his, my frame almost pressed completely against his.

"G-give it back" I stuttered, realization setting in on how close he was, and how in my battle to wrestling my IPod back I had somehow ended up pressed against the fridge. _"How the fuck did that happen?"_ I thought. My breathing picked up slightly, a fact that – telling by the smirk on his face – did not go unnoticed by Tate.

"What does one do, when backed in a corner with nowhere to go?" Tate said, taking that last step forward till we were pressed against one another, chest to chest, hip to hip. I took a moment to collect my thoughts, hoping against everything that I could maintain a shred of decency in this situation.

I leaned up, my lips a hairs-breath away from his, "They fight their way out until everyone around them is dead" I whispered, thanking the gods that I didn't stutter. His grin seemed to widen, almost if he was reveling in a private joke.

"You know what?" Tate said, brushing my lips against his in a soft whisper, making me lose my train of thought, making me lose all the training my brothers gave me to be weary of people you didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted more, much more "I think I like you" and then his lips were on mine in a kiss that sent electric shocks down my spine and all the way to my toes, his lips tasted like cigarettes – something that normally would be a turn off, but on him it was intoxicating – and cinnamon mints, which was weird because I kept a tin of them on my side table next to my bed and I wondered where he had gotten his from but I wrote it off as a coincidence. I grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him to the kitchen floor with strength he obviously didn't know I had, judging by the shocked look on his beautiful face. I quickly straddled him, bringing my lips back against his with an urgency I didn't know I possessed. I felt like a monster, raging against the bonds that held me, I wanted him, all of him. He rested his hands on my hips lightly, obviously itching to switch our positions. I smiled into the kiss until my ankle rubbed against the side of my boot when his foot nudged mine, causing a hiss to escape from my lips.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, completely out of breath, that fact would normally have brought a smile to my face, knowing that I could rile him up just as much as he could me, knowing that I could play his game just as well as him, but alas I was too focused on the searing pain in my ankle. I kicked my shoes off, already knowing something was wrong as I looked down at my blood soaked sock. I leaned down, grasping the edge of my now stained skinny jeans and rolling them up carefully. A gasp escaped my lips, my chocolate hues widening as I looked down at my gashed skin, three lines torn into my ankle, the rip so deep that my skin was hanging away at the sides. I didn't know how I didn't notice it before, for Christ sakes I walked around a whole store with fucking holes in my ankle! My boots were ruined, blood soaked and torn slightly, how did I not notice that? People were staring at my shoes in the store but I just thought they liked my boots, of course fucking not, when could my life just be normal!

Tate looked furious; a look of gut wrenching rage marred his strikingly beautiful face. "How did that happen?" He asked, his voice hushed, almost like he was afraid to raise his voice any higher than a whisper.

"I tripped upstairs, in the attic" I said, I wasn't particularly lying; I mean I did trip in the attic but that's not how I had gotten that. Something grabbed me when I was up there, I know that now. I didn't really believe in spirits, I mean I always thought that when you died you went to a better place, somewhere nice and kind: without evil, but that didn't mean they didn't exist. I had heard of unexplained events happening all over the world, but I guess I just thought it was bullshit. After seeing the gash on my leg, I didn't so much believe it was bullshit anymore.

"I have to leave" Tate said, standing up and dusting off his shirt, which was the first chance I got to actually read what his shirt said:

**Normal people scare me. **

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, Tate certainly wasn't normal, he was crazy, but then again so was I.

"Why do ya' have to go?" I asked, realizing that not even five minutes ago I had told him to leave myself and now I wanted him to stay, my god how much I wanted him to stay.

"I just- I just do" He said, pulling open the kitchen door, he sent me one last glance, almost as if he regretted leaving, before he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. One thing was for certain, he was a man on a mission, and I was scared to find out what that mission was.

I stood up and leaned back against the stove with a sigh, only to burn the shit out of my hand on the burner, "Son 'ova bitch!" I yelled, running some water over my hand. This was seriously just not my day, I still had to bandage my ankle, now bandage my hand, and find out Tate's last name! "Fa' Christ sakes" I muttered, turning off the water, and grabbing a paper towel to carefully dry my hand, thankfully it wasn't badly burnt; it was just going to be a pain in ass. I tossed the paper towel in the trash on the way to the bathroom, popping open the medicine cabinet and grabbing some peroxide and some ace bandages. I sat down on the side of the tub, swinging my leg over the side and placing my foot inside the tub, uncapping the peroxide, carefully pouring some over the gash in my ankle with an echoing hiss. "Fuckin' bitch" I practically screamed, biting down on my non-burnt hand to stifle the searing pain shooting up my leg. I rinsed it with some water and wrapped it in the ace bandages, planning on doing the same later on my hand, but for right now I wanted to go check and see if that coat was done drying, because I really fucking wanted to wear it. I was having a shitty day and just want something to go right. I hesitantly walked towards the laundry room, thankful that my ankle wasn't hurting too much and I didn't end up on my ass. I popped open the dryer door, grasping the coat and pulling it out, it looked to be fully intact and it was cute as hell clean. I smiled wide, wrapping myself up in the warm coat, breathing in the scent of linin and flowers. I quickly rushed up the stairs – as fast as I could with a fucked up ankle – pulling at the tie around my neck carefully with my burnt hand to undo the ribbons that incased the back of my shirt, I yanked it over my head and tossed it in my room, pulling a form fitting white tank top from the closet and putting it on, being careful of the cross that hung around my neck, thankfully you couldn't see it under my shirt. I pulled my arms through the sleeves of the coat, appraising it in my full length mirror that I had nailed to the back of my closet door. _"I look hot!"_ I thought. I couldn't really help the glee filled giggle that escaped my lips, but the dance I probably had control over, oh well.

"Jesus H Christ, Billy-Dean was right, you are just like him" I heard a slightly older feminine voice echo around the room, startled I swung around with a gasp, something I noticed to be doing a lot as of late. I laid eyes on the woman, instantly recognizing her as the woman who broke into my house days ago, the woman who tried to steal my necklace,

Tate's mother.

**Surprise surprise! Constance is back! Damn that bitch, LOL. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I just want to take a moment to enlighten on something. I know in the past few chapters I have told you about an author who is a friend of mine; well she recently put a post on her profile. Dedicating the amazing story ****Dark Rapture**** to me, that honestly warmed my heart and made me tear up just reading it, she's an amazing writer and a great friend. So ****MelanyWinchester, ****this one's for you! **


	7. Breathless In Black

**_Hello again, hope all is well with everyone! Sorry about that last cliffhanger, I couldn't help it ;)_**

* * *

_ I used to come here... when the world closed in and got so small I couldn't breathe._

* * *

_Previously _

_"Jesus H Christ, Billy-Dean was right, you are just like him" I heard a slightly older feminine voice echo around the room, startled I swung around with a gasp, something I noticed to be doing a lot as of late. I laid eyes on the woman, instantly recognizing her as the woman who broke into my house days ago, the woman who tried to steal my necklace,_

_Tate's mother._

* * *

Present

"How tha' hell are ye back in ma' house?" I asked? Pissed beyond belief that this woman had broken in, again! What did she not get the warning when I pointed a gun her face? Did she need a demonstration or some shit?

"How many lives have you taken, for the sake of your _god_" She mocked, curling her lip in disgust. A sneer marred my lips as I glared right back at her, slightly in shock that she knew about me, and completely offended by her words.

"I don't know what the fuck ya talking about, but ya best leave before I call tha cops" Once again I bluffed with the cop card, hoping she would believe me and leave, I didn't want to kill Tate's mom, I still needed to learn who Tate was and if he was a danger to me before I went jumping into his bed, but if I was wrong. I would be taking his mother away. _"He said his mother was a cock sucker, they can't be that close" _A part of me whispered, but I shoved that down, no, I couldn't kill his mother, but I sure as hell could put the fear of god into her.

"You won't call the cops, you're running from the police sweetheart" She exclaimed, laughing as if she had heard the funniest joke in the world.

Okay, game time, lets step it up a notch.

I tilted my head to the side, my face void of any emotion as I slowly circled her, my goal was to get to the side of the bed; I had a knife hidden in the bottom of the bedside table. I just had to get to it.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the similarities before, you hide it well darling. I give you that. He wasn't as good at hiding it" She said, falling right into my trap as she walked around the other side of the bed, near the closet door.

"Who's he?" I asked, momentarily caught off guard by the mentioning of this mysterious 'he'.

"Why he hasn't told you?" She said, sounding almost surprised, her southern accent seemed to get thicker every time a word came out of her mouth. "Well Tate of course"

I think my heart stopped beating.

* * *

Tate's P.O.V

I paced the cement floors of the basement, tugging roughly at my blonde locks, the rage that I felt coursing through my veins wasn't something I held felt in a long time. The protectiveness I felt for her, for Ashley, I hadn't felt that for anyone but Addie. Addie's absence from the house was starting to worry me, but then again Constance never really liked her being around me and the other ghosts, said we would taint her spirit or some bullshit like that.

I knew exactly how Ashley had gotten that gash on her leg, you don't get three distinctive claw marks from tripping on a loose nail or some shit. No! She was lying_, "but why?"_ I thought, clenching my fists. Was she in denial of what happened? What exactly did happen up there? "You should have been watching her" I muttered, banging my fists against my head, I was stupid to leave her alone, any of the other ghosts in this house – besides Moira who I had threatened deeply to stay away from her, I didn't need some old hag spilling my secrets to her before I could – would wreak havoc on her if I did. I left her for five minutes and look what happened!

"You like her don't you? This girl" Nora's voice rung out loud and clear and I settled my hardening stare on her, not in the mood for more of her _'Where's my baby bullshit'_. I had dealt with it and bought into it for years upon years but things were changing.

"She's not like all the rest, she's different, I like that" I said, watching as she twisted that stupid piece of white fabric in her hands like she always did. I walked closer to her, glaring daggers so hard she probably would have dropped dead if she hadn't already been rotting six feet under.

"You tell that little bastard monster of yours if it hurts her again, I'll do worse things to it than your husband ever did" I growled, flashes of what I did to those kids in the nineties playing in my head. I had killed before, for much fewer reasons: Drugs, pain, anger. I wasn't afraid to do it again. I walked past the almost hysterical Nora and towards the stairs, I needed to have a serious talk wish Ashley, maybe explain a few things to her before this house drove her crazy, I wasn't sure if I could handle her losing her mind, not like I did.

I knew I was falling for her, and hard at that, I just didn't know what to do about it. What was I supposed to say?

_"Hey, I'm Tate. I'm dead, wanna hook up?_

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V

I sat silently, my knees against my chest and my laptop open before me. An empty plate of food laid to my right, a slightly bloody knife off to my left, the blood on it belonging to none other than Tate's mother, I hadn't killed her, just wounded her slightly. Although I think I hurt her pride more than anything. A bitter chuckle emanated from my lips as a tear ran broke free and rolled down my cheek, the small salty water droplet falling onto my jeans and leaving no stain against the black fabric, as if it never existed. I guessed that something was off about Tate, but I just really wanted to be proven wrong. I didn't want this life for him. How could I deny it now? Staring at cold hard facts, even a picture for god sakes! Another tear fell from my red rimmed hues as I scanned the article before me, hoping against anything that I was wrong, that I was seeing things, or dreaming. How much I hoped I was dreaming! I wasn't a hypocrite, I had killed people, many actually. I guess I just didn't think that finding out that Tate did the same would hurt so much, it felt like someone had punched a hole in my chest, directly through my heart, like they had ripped out the organ, leaving nothing in its wake but a bloody hole. I no right to be upset, Tate and I weren't an item, we weren't dating, _"But you wish you were"_ a part of my brain whispered to me and I knew it was right. I wanted Tate; I wanted him so bad it hurt, mentally and physically. I had never felt the attraction for someone as strong as it was for Tate, it was like I couldn't breathe without him, and I know how unrealistic that is to say, we had only known each other for a few days now. That was irrelevant to me, how long we had known each other, because I believed in soul mates. I believed that you were put on this earth for the soul purpose of finding the one person that completed you. I guess I also just wanted a sense of normalcy, wasn't that part of why I moved here? I didn't want Tate to know of the horrors I had done – although I saw them as a duty not a disgrace – I wanted him to be a normal teenage guy and I could be a normal teenage girl and we would fall in love and have lots of babies. Isn't that what everyone wants? The white picket fence and a golden retriever kind of life?

I kept scrolling till I came to the last paragraph on the page, and as my glazed over hues read over the last line, black dots started to form in my vision, eventually taking over my line of sight and with one last gulp of air, the world around me went black as my body hit the ground with a soft _thump!_

**Suspect in high school massacre shot dead in his home.**

* * *

**EEP! Crazy chapter! So Ashley knows of Tate and Tate is severely pissed with Nora and her monster baby, AKA Infanta or whatever the hell it's called. Also for anyone who didn't get it, Constance gave Ashley Tate's last name to look him up because Ashley didn't believe her. It was understood but I just wanted to clarify for anyone who didn't get it. Some crazy shit is about to begin happening so stay tuned! **


	8. I didn't want it to happen this way

**Wooh! Crazy last chapter wasn't it? Trust me I have no idea where that came from, it was left field for me while I was writing it LOL. Hope you guys are doing well!**

* * *

_ We're really getting to the root of my problem. Turns out, I hate my mother._

* * *

_Previously_

_I kept scrolling till I came to the last paragraph on the page, and as my glazed over hues read over the last line, black dots started to form in my vision, eventually taking over my line of sight and with one last gulp of air, the world around me went black as my body hit the ground with a soft thump! _

**_Suspect in high school massacre shot dead in his home._**

* * *

Present – Tate's P.O.V

I rounded the corner, twisting the bottom of my T-shirt in my hand as I thought over what I was going to say to Ashley, what I was going to tell her about me, and about this house. _"You can do this Langdon"_ I thought, giving myself a silent pep talk, one that did little to silence the doubts running through my head. I took the last few steps into the den and stopped dead – pun intended – in my tracks. There lying on the floor, her body at an odd angle and tear tracks staining her beautiful face, was Ashley. "No, no, no, no." I muttered, crouching beside her. I took her petite frame in my hands and cradled her against my chest, stroking her hair as I fought back an on slot of tears. "Stay with me, Ashley" I whispered against her ear, a tear breaking free and rolling down my cheek. "You don't get to die on me" I yelled, glad for once in my life that she lived alone and her brothers hadn't stayed with her, I knew from the moment I saw her that things were going to change, and they already started. She was changing me. I shook her slightly, she had to wake up! She wasn't dead! "Wake up, Ashley. Wake up" I mumbled, taking in a large breath as her chocolate hues started to dance beneath her eye lids, her eyelashes fluttering wildly. She was waking up! She let out a small almost undetectable moan, turning her head into my chest as if to shield her eyes away from something, something that only she could see.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay. I have you, and I'm never letting go" I whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. She just let out a slight groan, I took that as a hint that she didn't want to talk, so I carefully picked her up in my arms, being gentle as to not rouse her any more than I already had. I looked around, trying to pin point what might have happened, an empty plate of food laid next to a slightly bloody knife. I wrote that off as her cutting herself while eating, she was a little clumsy. What I saw next I couldn't write off no matter how much I wanted too, she had an article pulled up on her laptop, a news report from back in the nineties of a mass murder at Westfield High School. In that moment the only coherent thought I could process was, she knew. Mother of god she knew, she knew about the kids I killed and the fact I was killed in the house. "Shit" I muttered, staring down at the gorgeous girl in my arms, she was once again asleep or _unconscious_, I wasn't sure which. "I didn't want you to find out this way" I whispered, using my free hand to brush some of her hazel tresses away from her face, hating the fact I could still see the tears stained onto her cheeks, she had cried over me, this beautiful and amazing creature had shed a tear over _me,_ a monster in the form of a seventeen year old boy, with a dimpled smile and air of innocence. That thought alone made my stomach cramp up, twisting uncomfortably, knowing that I was the one who had caused her pain, it made me want to shove a knife in my chest, not that it would do much, I was already dead. I wasn't stupid, I knew what this house was, what it did to your mind, what it did to _my _mind, although the massive amounts of cocaine I had taken probably didn't help me any.

"I will never hurt you again" I whispered into her ear, pressing a soft kiss against her tear stained cheek, before turning to the stairs and starting the long trek up to her bedroom, I was struggling slightly but I wasn't going to drop her, that was for damn sure. I pushed open her bedroom door, taking her over to the bed and laying her on top the covers gently. Only then did I realize the too large coat that was wrapped around her petite frame, my jacket. My stupid fucking civil war coat that I had gotten at some dumb ass thrift store down the street because my so called _mother_ wouldn't go out and get a job to pay for actual new clothes, and her flavor of the week, Larry or whatever the fuck his name was, sure as hell wasn't going to be handing out the cash. My stupid fucking coat that I had murdered people in, the one I went crazy in was now wrapped around the petite frame of the woman who I was pretty sure I was falling in love with. The only question was, how did she get it? I had hidden it in the floorboards of the attic years ago but how – oh! The thought hit me instantly, the small thud I had heard this morning coming from the attic must have been her! I thought it had been just another ghost, Beau maybe, playing or something. "Shit, that means she found the drugs, fuck" I muttered, tugging at the end of my hair, the grease in my hair enough to make me want to vomit, I hadn't gotten to take a shower since she moved in, she was always so alert she would have definitely heard the shower running. I sat down next to her on the bed, running my hand down her smooth cheek in a soft caress, "You drive me so crazy" I whispered to her, knowing the irony of the statement and content that she couldn't hear me at all. A soft sigh expelled from my lips as I stood, crossing my arms across my chest. I would stand guard till she woke up, I didn't care if she sent me away – well that was a lie – but I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, not a single person or _ghost_ would harm her, not again.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V – an hour later.

I continued to keep my breathing even, not wanting the shaggy blonde haired boy watching me to know that I had awoken an hour prier. He hadn't left yet, not once to go pee or anything, he just stood there, watching me like I was the most valued possession and he thought someone would steal it out from under him. I tried to bat away the oncoming panic attack that surely wanted to wreak havoc on my already sensitive system, _"Shit, shit, shit"_ I thought, squeezing my eyes closed more just a pinch, not noticeably. God, I still couldn't believe this was happening. Tate had killed people, innocent people! _"You've killed too" _My brain decided to throw in its two cents and the greatest fucking time possible. Why was it, that even after I knew he had killed at least twenty high school students, and is fucking dead for Christ sakes! I stilled craved for him. Hell, just being ten feet from him and not being able to tackle him to the floor with kisses was torture. I didn't think I could stay away from him, not after what happened in the kitchen earlier. How after what _two_ kisses? Was I one-hundred percent sure that I was completely in love with him? _Love, _the word alone made me want to scoff, but I fought that urge in fear that Tate would know I was awake, but that word was like a freaking ticking time bomb; it could make or break your life in seconds. One split decision, three words. It was insane really, that someone like me would fall hopelessly for someone like him. They say opposites attract, I call bullshit. We were so alike it was completely uncanny, but what am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and say,

_"Hey, I'm Ashley. I'm alive, want to hook up?_

* * *

**Sorry it's really short! I wrote this listening to -****A static Lullaby – Toxic. ****You should check it out. **


End file.
